


Danny's Special Surprise:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Songs Series [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Outing, Post-Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Secrets, Singing, Slash, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny for his birthday, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Danny's Special Surprise:

*Summary: Steve decided to surprise Danny for his birthday, What is it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

The Five-O Ohana were all out celebrating Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's birthday, The Blond & his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett celebrated with his kids, earlier that day, so, they are spending time with their mom, & the couple could spend some time together for awhile, & have fun.

 

"I am glad that we got to do this", Renee Grover said, as they were enjoying their night out, The Five-O Commander took this, as his cue to get ready to surprise his lover. Steve wanted it to be perfect, Cause Danny deserves the best, & he damn sure that he will be getting it for his birthday.

 

“Where’s McGarrett ?”, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly asked, as he was looking around for their friend, Officer Kono Kalakaua said,”He has been acting strangely”. The Hawaiian Beauty brought over some drinks, as she said this. Inspector Abby Dunn, Chin's Fiancée, said, "He sure is", & they focused on their evening ahead.

 

"I think he is trying to be a sneak, Maybe he is trying to surprise you for your birthday", The SWAT Commander said, as he looked at Danny, Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Husband, said agreeing, "He loves you, & wants to make your birthday very special", The Business Executive was sure of it. Steve would do anything for his lover, & make him happy.

 

 _"Ladies & Gentlemen, **Paradise Club** is proud to present to you, Steve McGarrett !"_ , The Announcer said over the PA system, & everyone was surprised to hear this, & they whooped, clapped, & applauded, as Steve made his way to the stage. The Hunky Brunette gave a smile to Danny, who smiled at him, & he performed _**Fever by Peggy Lee**_ , & everyone was getting into it.

 

He sensuously dance with the loudmouth detective for awhile, while everyone either clapped, or snapped their fingers along to the song, Then he finished big, & then he pulled Danny with him, & he took his bow, & he said, "Happy Birthday, Danno, I love you", & the couple shared a kiss, as the crowd went wild.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
